Alter Dragoons
by ZnWilliam
Summary: the spirit of the moon child is still a threat so they remove it from Shana's body and then the adventure begins.


Alter Dragoons  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even me. Life sucks huh? The characters of LOD have been borrowed for the purpose of this fic and I will return them when I am done torturing them. Just kidding. Any of my characters that you wanna use, ask first. You can tell them by the lengthy description. Also, I have fifteen chapters of this story written, but I hate typing so if I don't get any positive feedback I probably won't type anymore.  
  
Chapter One: New Beginnings  
  
Dart looked down the slope of the hill at the newly rebuilt town of Seles. He was thinking of the first time he had stopped at the top of this very hill, when his life was still normal. "When this whole mess started I stopped on this hill and saw Seles burning." He looked down at his palm; in which was held the red-green stone that was the divine dragon's spirit. "Was the journey really worth all the trouble Dart?" Asked Shana. Shana, also a dragoon in the whole event, but also something more. In her body she held the spirit of the god of destruction: virage embryo. Dart looked at Shana, his wife now for seven years, and realized that he had absolutely no doubt that the happy life he led was worth the trials they had both gone through. As if to agree to his thought the divine spirit clutched in his hand bust to life.  
  
Albert stood on the balcony of his castle in Bale and looked out on the city stretched out before him. His wife Emily stood behind him, also looking at their joint domain. "Finally the land is at peace and the morning is quiet. No talk of war can be heard and no worries about any loved ones dying." Emille, musing to herself, was doubtful but she knew that Albert was so into his train of thought that she could have yelled and he wouldn't even have heard her. "Today is the day it all started you know. The day I lost my dear friend, but gained a quest and a purpose in my life." Albert spoke aloud but it didn't seem that his words were intended for anyone but himself. He picked up his necklace and held the softly glowing green stone in his hand. Albert drew some comfort from the feeling that six other stones glittered as well.  
  
Meru down at the countryside from where she was flying. "I just have to go a little farther and I'll be in Deningrad," she thought with satisfaction. About a mile from the city she stopped and let the indigo armor fade from her frame. She hefted her hammer tightened her cloak and started her trek into the city. After a short walk a problem became obvious to Meru, the heavy fur cloak she wore kept her warm, but it made walking in the deep snow very difficult. Meru smiled and let the wings of magic carry her the rest of the way to Deningrad much faster than the heavy cloak would have allowed her to walk. When Meru arrived in the newly restored palace, she wandered from floor to floor looking for someone. The someone she was looking for was Miranda. She found her in the fifth floor bedroom where Shana had stayed after the white-silver spirit rejected her and the sygnet had reacted to her presence. Miranda stared out the window at the great city before her, one she knew it was her duty to protect. As she looked out the window a soft white glow came from a pocket in her shirt. At the same time a feeling of cool water washed over her; without turning around Miranda asked, "Meru, what brings you here?" The blue glow that answered the silver light from Miranda's spirit shone from a gold tiara fashioned around the blue-sea spirit, an engagement gift from Guraha. "Miranda, sorry to bother you but Ancestor Blano has been talking to Charle about the potential danger of letting the spirit of the virage embryo remain on the planet. They have both agreed, after much arguing, that it must be sealed again-" Meru stopped here, reluctant to say anything more, but knowing that Miranda would need to know all the details in her message before she could even ask for her help. "If the leaders of both factions of winglies agree, then why did you come to see me?" Miranda asked. Meru hesitated before answering Miranda's question, "Well you know that the winglies are no longer as strong as they once were right? We are no longer strong enough on our own to remove it from Shana without causing...bad injury." "Meru, you are a horrible storyteller and besides, how can I help? No one can heal death, it just isn't-"Miranda stopped in mid sentence as an idea formed in her mind. "Maybe there is someone who can help, Meru follow me." The white silver dragoon went onto the balcony and, with a flash of pure white light she leapt into the air over Deningrad with Meru close behind.   
  
Kongol wasn't having fun. His large body wasn't built for this kind of movement. In fact he said as much to his strict teacher "Master, Kongol is giganto, kongol can't do the things that Master Haschel can." Haschel looked at his latest pupil as he looked at all his pupils, a weapon waited to be worked. They all arrived with flaws and then he took out the flaws and created a strong weapon sharp and skilled in the art of fighting. "Do it again Kongol. This time see yourself doing it in your mind and then follow through in life." Haschel made it a point to go no easier on Kongol than he did on any of his other pupils. He was just as hard on Kongol as on anyone else. "Now Kongol, flip." Kongol leaped into the air and tucked his legs as he threw his arms forward, doing a perfect flip in midair before landing lightly on his feet. "Very good Kongol, you have improved." The purple stone on Haschel's wrist flared a bright violet and received an answering flash from the depths of Kongol's belt. "You see Kongol it isn't your size that is limiting your performance, but your acceptance that you can't do it. You are merely a normal person on a larger scale." Kongol never glanced at Haschel a he talked, but he heard every word. The friends were learning from each other.  
  
"It was beautiful in the woods, away from all the crowds in Furni," Saraena thought. The woods were alive, literally. She had to fight and kill a great many monsters just to be in the woods, but she enjoyed that sort of thing so it wasn't any problem. It made life worth living. A loud crash and a roar alerted her to yet another monster and a Mad Grizzly attacked. The monster charged clumsily and Saraena easily evaded it with a sidestep and used the distraction to counterattack with a single sword stroke. Her weapon was a broadsword with a wide tip that tapered at the tip for increased damage. It was a heavy and unwieldy weapon for a girl but she hefted it easily and used it with skill. Saraena ran forward with the tip of the sword lightly touching the ground and started her combo with an upstroke; she turned it into a cross-slash at shoulder height and ended with a powerful downstroke. "Spiral Cut!" She shouted as the bear fell lifeless to the ground.  
"That's what I don't like about this place. All the opponents are too easy to kill; I have to find and area with stronger opponents." As she turned her steps to the path leading to the mount of Mortal Dragon the wind blew a lock of her black hair into her steel-blue eyes. Adjusting her leather breastplate and tightening the straps on her vambraces, she began waling as she clipped her sword back on her belt. "Today, I will make it up the mountain."  
  
Okay, no action. Just introductions, in case you didn't notice Saraena is my first original character, there will be more. It took me two days to type this measly chapter and only about a half-hour to write it. Oh well, action starts next chapter. I plan on changing several aspects of the game in my story. Also if anything weird happens, stay with me I will explain. Alright, R&R everyone. 


End file.
